


Just a Kiss

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Series: Braincellshipping [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Nothing explicit, Steamy, braincellshipping, but pretty damn close, make-out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: “It’s always about what Jay thinks with you,” Zane said, looking over at Nya from where he was putting away the last of the dishes. “Never what Lloyd or Kai or Cole thinks.” Quietly, he added. “Never whatIthink.”





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It was 1:30 in the morning when I wrote this and I was like “Hey! Let’s post this on AO3!” and now here we are

“It’s always about what Jay thinks with you,” Zane said, looking over at Nya from where he was putting away the last of the dishes. “Never what Lloyd or Kai or Cole thinks.” Quietly, he added. “Never what _ I _think.”

Nya licked her lips. “And what do _ you _think?” she asked, tensing as Zane approached her.

“Well, _ I _think you’re strong,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead, Nya’s breath hitched. “Brave,” a kiss above her left eye. “Kind,” just below her right. “Loyal,” one on her cheek. “A great friend,” this one was pressed to the corner of her mouth, and Nya felt heat rush to her cheeks.

Zane’s icy breath brushed against her lips. “A great _ lover _.”

It was Nya who initiated the kiss, leaning up to press her lips against Zane’s. She backed up, the nindroid following her movements until she could brace herself against the counter.

Zane tilted his head, deepening the kiss as Nya opened her mouth, allowing Zane’s chilly tongue to brush passed her lips, running along her teeth and dancing against her tongue. Nya moaned into his mouth, returning the assault full force.

It was a game now, who could be in control for longer. Nya slipped passed Zane, entering the cavern of his mouth and exploring it thoroughly. Zane gave a groan, leaning farther into Nya. The woman ground hard against him, lust causing her focus to falter. Zane took over once more, and Nya took in sharp, shallow breaths through her nose as she tried in vain to keep up with him. 

Her lungs were starting to burn, but she didn’t care as she arched up into him, a high pitched whine sounding from deep in her throat as Zane growled possessively against her lips. She could feel excitement rush through her at the sound, all of it going straight down towards her core.

They would have taken it a step farther if the door hadn’t opened.

“I just don’t see why my date had to be interrupted by such a simple mission.” Kai’s loud voice echoed through the Temple, causing the two ninja in the kitchen to freeze, both their eyes widening.

Nya shoved Zane off of her and the nindroid immediately moved to pretend he was still putting dishes away, Nya bolting into the next hallway over before going into her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her erratically beating heart.

What.

Was.

_ That? _

Well whatever it was, she knew she wouldn’t be sleeping tonight, and neither would a certain nindroid… She wondered if he made those noises when he was in bed too.

God she hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nya’s a top but honestly Possessive!Zane is the hottest thing in my lesbian mind right now so you can fight me
> 
> It’s called Braincellshipping because the ninja team has one (1) braincell and 90% of the time it’s with either Zane or Nya


End file.
